Lemon Amuto oneshots
by PinkyPie14
Summary: A series of Lemon and lime Amuto oneshots
1. Cat Lime

**PinkiePie: So I had such a blast writing my last oneshot I decided to make an entire one-shot collection! Unfortunately I don't have any ideas for a full story yet...**

 **Ikuto: Just get on with it!**

 **Me: Fine...Amu say the disclaimer!**

 **Amu: PinkiePie does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

 **Mini oneshot written called Amu is Angry**

Amu ran towards Ikuto and slapped him hard. "I hate you so much Ikuto!" She screamed, before pushing him against the wall and kissing him roughly. She then gave him a death glare, "Why do you have to be so damn hot!" She groaned. "Umm...I'm sorry?" Ikuto said in more of a questioning tone than an apologetic one. He then carried the pink haired girl bridle style and placed her on the bed. He then proceeded to take her cloths off so they could have there _fun._

 **END**

* * *

Amu sighed and made her way home from college. As she travelled towards her house she noticed a stray cat with midnight blue fur. "Aww, don't you have a home little guy?" Amu asked the strange cat before proceeding to lift it into her arms. "Don't worry you can come to my house and live with me." She smiled. She then stared at the cat, "What should I call you?" She said softly as she stroked the cat. Amu then put her hand on her chin, "How about...Ikuto?" She asked. The cat purred at Amu's choice before resting it's head on her breast. Amu felt uncomfortable by the sudden action but thought nothing of it seeing as it was just a cat and probably didn't know any better.

As they arrived at Amu's house the pink haired girl walked towards her kitchen. "Are you hungry, Ikuto?" Amu asked her new cat. The cat replied with a nod. Amu couldn't help but widen her eyes at the fact that the cat had actually replied to her. Amu shrugged off the sudden occurrence and then dug through her draws, "Damn I don't have any cat food, I mean I just found the little guy and it's not like I've got any other cats." Amu sighed. Something then caught the cat's eyes and it climbed on top of Amu's shoulder and reached out towards the draw Amu had just opened.

Amu looked towards her cat in curiosity but then let out a giggle as she noticed it touch the small jar of Nutella in her draw. "No Ikuto you can't eat that it's not good for you." Amu told her cat before taking it off her shoulders and setting it onto the ground. But Ikuto wouldn't give up as he pounced into the draw and grabbed the jar of Nutella with it's claws. "Bad kitty! I said no Nutella for you!" Amu scolded before reaching out for the jar of chocolate. Ikuto shot a piercing glare towards the pinkette in front of him and scratched her hand as she reached out for the chocolate spread.

Amu flinched at the cat's sudden action and stared at her hand which now had small claw marks on it. "Your such a bad cat! I should never have picked you up from the street!" Amu complained with a huff before stomping off to her room. Ikuto shrugged off the pink haired girl's rant and opened the lid of the jar of Nutella before proceeding to lick it dry.

After he was done with his chocolaty treat he made his way towards his new master. He went in the direction the girl had ran off to and found her in her room taking off her cloths, ready to have a bath. Amu glared at the blue haired cat and bobbed her tongue out at it, "Go away naughty cat!" Amu shouted angrily towards the cat. Ikuto didn't know why this girl was so mad at him, all he wanted was some chocolate.

He then made his way towards the girl and tried to look cute while purring. Amu stared at the cat, "Aww...I mean that won't work on me Ikuto! I won't forgive you until you make it up to me." Amu stated. The cat couldn't understand what he was doing wrong, when someone else saw him they melted when they saw his pouty look, but Amu didn't seem to be fazed by it. His mind then drifted off to when he rested his head on her breast. Maybe this girl was pleased in a completely different way to the others were. Ikuto then smirked as he got closer to the pinkette.

Amu couldn't help but stare at her cat in shock, "Did you just...smirk?" She asked in surprise. The cat just smirked wider before pouncing onto the pinkette. Amu gasped at the cat's sudden action and gulped. The cat then observed Amu's body before making it's way towards her breasts. He was relieved that his master had already taken off her bra when she was getting ready for her shower otherwise his plan would have been a lot harder to carry out.

It then began to lick and nibble the pinkette's nipple aggressively. Amu turned bright pink at what her cat had started to do and tried to pull it off of her. But the feline had a strong hold and wouldn't stop his actions so soon. Not until she was in enough pleasure to forgive him and let him stay. "L...let go you perverted cat!" Amu stuttered embarrassedly. Finally after a lot of struggling Amu started to get used to her pet's actions and began to let out soft moans.

 _'I can't believe I'm letting a cat give me pleasure.'_ Amu thought to herself with a bright pink blush on her cheeks. Finally the cat had stopped it's taste test of Amu's breasts and walked towards her vagina. He then began to feast on that part of her body while Amu just covered her face with her pillow in complete humiliation and tried to fight the pleasure her cat was giving to her. _'Man I had no idea cat's were so dirty! I wish I was a dog person!'_ Amu thought to herself angrily.

Finally Ikuto stopped tasting his master and lay on her shoulders. He then waited patiently for her to speak. "Urgh...Your gonna be a pain to take care of!" Amu groaned. Ikuto meowed in accomplishment after hearing that she was actually going to take care of him. Which meant that he could stay. "You know this would be a lot less weird if you were human." Amu stated as she looked at her cat. Amu then shivered as she noticed the cat grin at her. "Stop grinning it's creepy." Amu muttered. But the cat just continued to grin at his master.

 _'Man I'm going to have so much fun with my knew master.'_ Ikuto thought to himself with a grin. He couldn't wait to start to live his new life with her...

* * *

 **PinkiePie: It was good right?**

 **Ikuto: *smirk* Well I sure liked it!**

 **Amu: Pervert!**

 **PinkiePie: R &R**


	2. Wedding fun

**PinkyPie: Kyaa! I never realised how long it has been since I last published a oneshot! This is only my second oneshot and I still haven't posted any full stories yet! I'm the worst!**

 **Ikuto: I'm guessing your lack of stories and updates is because of how dull you are. You have no good ideas in that damn brain of yours.**

 **PinkyPie: *watery eyes* Excuse YOU b...but who has written those AMUTO lemons for you? With your attitude I think it would be better if my stories were TADAMU!**

 **Amu: Actually I wouldn'y mind that *grins***

 **Ikuto: No please! I will do anything for you just DON'T right any *gags* Tadamu stories!**

 **PinkyPie: *rolls eyes* I do not own Shugo Chara. All rights go to peach pit.**

* * *

Summery:

 **Amu and Ikuto have just got married but Ikuto doesn't seem to be paying much attention to his new bride. Amu get's bored and asks if they could do something more fun. And seeing as it was their wedding night Ikuto decides to show her something really _'fun'_**

* * *

 **Wedding fun**

It was a beautiful sunny day and a young pink haired girl sat frustradedly on her bed next to her husband Tskuyomi Ikuto. Her long white dazzling wedding dress covered the bed.

She tapped her husband on the shoulder as he busily texted his friends. "Mou Ikuto! What is wrong with you? It's our wedding night and all you want to do is text your friends! Your the worst husband ever!" She exclaimed.

Ikuto boredly stared down at his angry bride and shrugged. "Well what do you want to do then strawberry?" He asked trying to sound interested. Amu put her hand on her chin and went deep in thought. Ikuto then stared intently at Amu waiting for her reply. "Umm... I don't know just something fun." Amu stated in a childish manner.

Ikuto's eyebrow twitched after hearing her reply and he pounced on her and pulled off her dress. "Something fun ay? I'll show something fun alright." He smirked. Amu flinched at Ikuto's sudden wild behaviour.

Ikuto then proceeded to place his tongue on Amu's sensitive nipple and lick it hungrily. "I...Ikuto wh...what are you doing?" Amu moaned. Ikuto didn't reply he just proceeded to lick and suck Amu's hard nipple. He then proceeded to use his left hand to lightly squeeze Amu's breasts.

Amu couldn't help but shriek and turn completely red as Ikuto continually groped her and sucked her nipple. Ikuto then halted his actions and let his eyes focus on Amu's vagina. It was quite small. He didn't even know if he could fit his member in her once he got started. Ikuto didn't think much about it and shrugged.

He then positioned his fingers with Amu's pussy and got ready to let them enter her. He let his first finger enter Amu and smirked as he heard Amu moan in pleasure as he thrust it in and out of her. "I...Ikuto..." Amu moaned. Ikuto then hit a certain spot inside of Amu that made her scream in pleasure. Ikuto then watched Amu shriek and let cum spill all over his wet fingers.

Ikuto chuckled and decided that he had enough of torturing his little strawberry. He aligned himself up with Amu before slowly letting his length enter her. Amu flinched in pain as he entered her. Ikuto slowly thrust in and out of Amu and tried to be as gentle as possible with his pinkette.

He then paused as he noticed a trickle of tears slip from Amu's eyes. He gave Amu a warm smile and slowly dried her tears with his thumbs. "Shh...don't cry it will all get better soon. I promise." Ikuto assured her. Amu nodded as she looked up at Ikuto. She trusted him.

Ikuto then waited for Amu to get used to his member inside of her before carrying on. He then proceeded to gently go in and out of his pinkette. "I...Ikuto h...harder!" She squeaked. "As you wish my lady." Ikuto replied before picking up the pace in his thrusts.

Ikuto did not hesitate to hit the spot inside of Amu that sent her to absolute bliss. "Ikuto!" She squealed before cumming inside of her husband. Ikuto also let out a moan of his own before letting his cum enter Amu as well.

He then smirked and faced his bride. "So...was that fun enough for you my princess?" He asked innocently. Amu nodded slowly, her face completely flushed.

Ikuto then took one last look at his pinkette before falling fast asleep still naked. "Goodnight Ikuto..." Amu whispered before finally falling asleep herself...

 **END**

* * *

 **PinkyPie: This is so short! I'm so sorry! But this all I can think of at the moment. I'm not very creative.**

 **Ikuto: *mutters* You can say that again.**

 **PinkyPie: *eyebrow twitches* WHAT!**

 **Ikuto: *sweatdrops* N...nothing!**

 **Amu: *Sighs* R &R I guess.**


End file.
